You Can (Not) Redo
by Haraguroi Yukirin
Summary: Sasuke, jika aku bisa kembali ke masa itu. Di mana kita masih kecil. Aku ingin berada di waktu itu untuk merubah takdir kita dari awal. Atau aku harus menunggu di kehidupan selanjutnya sehingga kita dapat benar-benar mengikat diri kita dalam sebuah ikatan yang tidak akan pernah hilang? [Sasuke/Naruto]


Sasuke, mengapa kau terasa sulit untuk diraih?

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **You Can (Not) Redo © Haraguroi Yukirin**

 **PERINGATAN:** Fanfic ini berunsur **Boys Love**. Dengan latar _Modified Canon_ , hampir keseluruhan latar diambil dari cerita asli Naruto, jika ada perubahan itu sesuai kebutuhan cerita ini. Sudut pandang Naruto.

 **A SasuNaru Fanfiction**

 **Happy belated birthday, Sasuke**.

* * *

Aku selalu memperhatikannya. Si anak jenius dari klan Uchiha yang terkenal. Ia adalah pujaan setiap orang kala di akademi. Dari semua siswa, guru, hingga orangtua siswa.

Seseorang yang sangat giat belajar. Ia bahkan membaca buku saat jam istirahat tiba. Dengan senyuman tipis yang hampir tidak terlihat dan wajah yang seolah mengatakan bahwa ia bisa. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, bukankah si jenius seperti dia tidak perlu repot-repot belajar.

Sasuke sangat baik dalam nilai akademik, juga dalam praktek dia tidak bisa diremehkan. Dialah yang terbaik. Ia anak yang tidak banyak bicara, namun ia terlihat sangat ramah. Jika bisa, aku ingin sekali mengobrol dengan Sasuke.

Hingga suatu hari, Sasuke datang ke akademi setelah beberapa hari ia tidak menampakkan diri di akademi. Namun ada yang berubah darinya dan itu sungguh membuatku sesak.

Sasuke memang pendiam, namun bukan seperti ini. Raut wajah ramahnya itu mengeras, menyimpan sesuatu yang membuatnya terlihat begitu sedih—dan itu membuatku sangat sakit. Mata itu seolah menatap benci kepada semua orang.

Termasuk aku ketika kami tidak sengaja beradu pandang.

Hingga aku tahu apa yang menyebabkan Sasuke berubah seperti itu. Anak-anak di kelas ribut membicarakan tentang seluruh klan Uchiha yang dibunuh hanya dalam semalam. Sasuke adalah satu-satunya Uchiha yang selamat di malam itu.

Entah mengapa kala itu aku bernapas lega mengetahui Sasuke baik-baik saja. Mungkin tidak baik karena nyatanya aku tahu, hatinya pasti terluka karena semua keluarganya hilang dalam semalam.

Aku ingin sekali menghampirinya dan berkata bahwa aku juga tahu rasanya.

Namun aku mundur. Biarlah Sasuke membenahi hatinya sendiri, aku tahu Sasuke bukanlah orang lemah. Ia sangat kuat, aku tahu itu.

* * *

Andai saja saat itu aku menghampirinya.

* * *

Kala itu aku berjalan pulang setelah sebelumnya aku bermain dengan anak-anak lain di taman.

Matahari mulai tenggelam, membuat langit terhias dengan semburat jingga yang sangat indah menurutku.

Di sana, di sungai itu aku melihatnya. Duduk memandang kosong ke sembarang arah. Aku menghentikan langkahku. Entah mengapa melihat punggung yang dilapis baju dengan lambang kipas itu membuatku merasa sesak.

Sasuke sangat sedih bukan?

Aku hanya diam. Tidak niat memanggil atau menghampiri. Hingga ia menoleh padaku. Mungkin ia merasa jika sedang diperhatikan.

Aku senang, tentu saja. Namun aku malah mengernyit seolah tidak suka. Lalu ia ikut mengernyit menatapku. Aku membuang wajah, dan aku rasa begitu juga dia.

Aku melangkah. Baru tiga langkah aku lalui, aku tidak sanggup menahan senyumku. Kami tidak bicara, kami hanya bertatapan sebentar sebelum akhirnya saling membuang muka. Aku begitu senang karena setelah kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya, ini kali pertama ia menatapku.

* * *

Aku berharap Sasuke juga tersenyum.

* * *

Semakin beranjak usia kami, menaiknya tingkat kami di akademi, itu tidak membuat Sasuke berubah. Ia tetap dingin, ia menarik diri dari semua orang, ia sangat susah didekati.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri ia masih siswa akademi terhebat. Ia selalu mendapat tempat pertama di segala hal. Kontras denganku yang hanya bisa beromong besar, membuat onar, dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sasuke terasa sangat jauh. Aku yang tidak apa-apa hanya bisa berusaha keras semampuku. Aku bersikap konyol agar semua orang melihatku, agar Sasuke melihatku.

Juga dengan bodohnya aku mendeklarasikan bahwa Sasuke adalah sainganku.

Aku tidak ingin melampauinya, aku tidak ingin bersaing dengannya. Aku hanya ingin dia kembali melihat ke arahku.

* * *

Kembali melihat padaku, hanya itu keinginanku.

* * *

Perasaanku senang bukan main ketika guru Iruka mengumumkan jika aku satu tim dengan gadis yang aku suka—Sakura—dan juga Sasuke. Sungguh berada di tim yang sama dengan dua orang itu merupakan hal yang membahagiakan.

Aku tahu Sakura memang tidak menyukaiku, juga Sasuke semakin jauh untuk dijangkau. Namun dengan begini, aku akan lebih dekat dengan mereka.

Hingga saat perkenalan ada satu hal yang mengejutkanku. Kalimat itu, nada suara itu, dan wajahnya saat itu masihlah aku ingat.

"—aku punya ambisi. Untuk membunuh seorang pria."

Sasuke, sejauh mana perasaan sakit itu sudah meliputi hatimu?

Lalu begitu guru Kakashi—jounin pembimbing kami—mengatakan bahwa kami akan di tes dan hanya ada dua orang yang akan lulus, aku begitu takut jika satu orang yang harus kembali ke akademi adalah aku.

Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatanku bersama Sasuke dan Sakura.

Namun aku dengan bodohnya melanggar peraturan bodoh yang guru Kakashi pesankan. Aku berusaha memakan bekalku terlebih dulu. Itu membuatku diikat di dahan kayu dan guru Kakashi hanya membiarkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang memakan bekal mereka.

Aku sebal tentu saja, namun itu juga memang kesalahanku. Aku juga tidak bisa menahan diri karena lapar, dan bahkan perutku saja berbunyi—itu sangat memalukan.

Lalu Sasuke, ia menyodorkan kotak makannya padaku, membuatku heran namun juga merasa senang.

"Makan ini."

Kalimat pendeknya kala itu membuatku terenyuh. Sasuke ternyata masih menyisakan rasa peduli.

Kala itu Sakura menahan Sasuke agar tidak melakukannya. Aku harus mengiyakan perkataan Sakura karena aku tidak ingin dua temanku terkena hukuman guru Kakashi.

"Bukankah lebih menyusahkan jika ia kelaparan? Sudahlah, orang itu juga tidak akan melihatnya."

Keras kepala. Namun dia sangat baik, benarkan?

Sakura akhirnya mengikuti Sasuke. Mereka berdua menyuapiku, bergantian.

Saat itu di mana rasa bahagiaku sudah tidak dapat terbendung lagi hingga rasanya aku ingin sekali menangis.

Kemudian saat guru Kakashi muncul dengan gestur seolah ia marah, ia malah menyatakan bahwa kami bertiga lulus. Itu membuatku tambah bahagia.

Semuanya terasa menyenangkan. Aku yakin kami bertiga akan menjadi tim terbaik.

Aku selalu menyimpan ucapan guru Kakashi kala itu,

"Shinobi yang melanggar peraturan memang sampah, namun shinobi yang meninggalkan sahabatnya lebih lemah dari sampah."

* * *

Sasuke, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.

* * *

Bersama dengan tim ini semua terasa menyenangkan. Menjalankan misi bersama terasa begitu menyenangkan. Kami makan bersama seusai misi, kami latihan bersama.

Sasuke, aku, dan Sakura.

Pernah satu misi ketika kami di hadapkan untuk pertama kalinya dengan shinobi hebat. Zabuza dan Haku.

Aku bergetar kala mengetahui Sasuke, di hadapanku, dengan jarum di sekujur tubuhnya, menatapku dan tersenyum seolah mengejek namun sangat lemah.

Sasuke melindungiku.

"Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu, Usuratonkachi?"

Sasuke, kenapa kau susah payah melindungi orang tidak berguna seperti aku. Aku berteriak padanya, ia hanya menanggapi dengan senyum tipis itu.

Ketika Sasuke terjatuh, aku berusaha menahannya. Mendekap tubuh Sasuke yang terasa semakin mendingin. Aku hanya menangis, Sasuke mengatakan hal yang sama sekali tidak aku mengerti dan berpesan bahwa sebaiknya aku jangan mati.

Dan saat tangan itu terulur ke wajahku dan langsung terkulai, aku merasa begitu putus asa. Aku memeluknya, membenamkan wajahku pada tubuhnya yang dingin. Aku tidak mau—aku tidak bisa kehilangan Sasuke.

Selanjutnya yang aku tahu bahwa seluruh emosi menguasaiku, sesuatu yang tidak dapat aku kontrol. Aku merasa membenci Haku yang telah membuat Sasuke seperti itu, juga diriku yang lemah menyebabkan Sasuke seperti itu.

Setelah semuanya usai, ketika melihat Sasuke sadar, aku ingin sekali berlari ke arahnya. Namun aku berhenti. Di sana ada Sakura yang mengkhawatirkannya dan memeluknya.

Hal yang terpenting adalah, Sasuke masih hidup.

* * *

Saat itu aku ingin sekali berlari dan memelukmu juga.

* * *

Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat, hingga aku tidak menyadari saat ujian chunnin terlewati. Juga di mana aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Uchiha Itachi, orang yang kau benci dan ingin kau bunuh, orang yang ternyata merupakan kakakmu sendiri, yang menghabisi nyawa seluruh keluargamu.

Sasuke, matamu penuh akan kebencian. Aku gentar, aku ingin menghalangimu. Namun kau terasa sulit untuk di dekati.

Bahkan ketika Itachi mencekikmu di depan mataku, membuatmu masuk ke dalam luka lamamu, memang apa yang dapat aku lakukan?

Sasuke, andai saja waktu itu aku menolongmu, mungkinkah kau tidak akan membenciku hingga mengajakku bertarung di atap rumah sakit seusai kau sembuh?

Padahal aku ingat dengan jelas, aku membawa nenek Tsunade, aku ingin kau lekas sembuh agar aku dan kau—juga Sakura, bisa bersama-sama lagi. Latihan, makan, bertengkar lalu Sakura yang menengahi. Aku ingin kau kembali padaku lagi, Sasuke.

Namun sepertinya kau tambah membenciku. Ketika kau, dengan chidorimu, dan aku dengan rasenganku, saling berteriak seolah saling membenci dan ingin menghabisi satu sama lain, sesungguhnya aku berharap itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Sasuke bukanlah orang seperti itu.

Guru Kakashi menengahiku dan dirimu, Sakura bergetar memeluk dirinya sambil menangis. Aku menyesal, melihat dirimu pergi meninggalkan kami dengan penuh kemarahan.

Jika saja aku bisa menahan emosiku saat itu dan tidak bertengkar denganmu, mungkinkah kau akan tinggal, Sasuke?

* * *

Seharusnya aku mengejarmu saat itu.

* * *

Hubungan kami semakin menjauh, terasa sangat jauh sekali. Hingga saat aku mendengar kabar di pagi hari bahwa Sasuke meninggalkan desa Konoha malamnya. Itu di buktikan oleh Sakura yang melihat Sasuke pergi malam itu.

Kenapa Sasuke? Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Apa aku begitu menyebalkan bagimu, Sasuke? Aku tidak ingin kau pergi. Aku tidak ingin kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku Sasuke.

Tim terbentuk untuk mencari Sasuke pada pagi yang sama. Saat kami akan berangkat, di sana Sakura memanggilku. Ia menangis dan meminta sesuatu padaku.

"Tolong bawa Sasuke-kun kembali, Naruto. Ini permintaan seumur hidupku."

Aku menjawabnya dengan, "Aku akan membawa Sasuke kembali. Itu adalah janji seumur hidupku."

Andai saja Sakura tahu, tanpa ia memintapun aku akan membawa Sasuke pulang, Tidak peduli harus mematahkan semua tulangnya atau menyeretnya, Sasuke harus kembali padaku ke Konoha.

* * *

Jika saja aku tahu kau akan pergi meninggalkanku. Akankah kau tinggal?

* * *

Di situlah pertemuan kami. Dua patung legendaris Uchiha Madara dan Hokage pertama Senju Hashirama. Ia berbalik mentapku ketika aku meneriaki namanya dengan lantang.

Sebelah wajahnya terhias segel yang aneh, mata hitamnya berubah. Ia menyeringai santai.

"Yo, Usuratonkachi."

Sasuke, sejauh mana jalan yang sudah kau ambil hingga kau menjadi seperti ini? Aku ingin sekali membuang pikiran anehku, berusaha membual pada diriku sendiri bahwa mungkin di hadapanku bukanlah Sasuke.

Pada akhirnya aku dan Sasuke kembali bertarung. Tidak akan ada yang melerai kala itu, benar kata Sasuke.

Sasuke mengatakan bahwa aku dari awal memang tidak bisa mengerti tentang dirinya. Benar, Sasuke. Sejak awal aku memang sendiri dan tidak punya siapa-siapa. Aku tidak mengerti rasanya jadi dirimu yang kehilangan semuanya dalam semalam

Aku mengatakan padanya betapa berartinya Sasuke bagiku. Ialah orang yang mengakui keberadaanku. Orang yang menatapku bukan sebagai monster setelah guru Iruka. Orang yang tidak keberatan dengan aku yang bodoh ini memanggil dirinya sebagai sainganku.

"Memang benar aku tidak memiliki orangtua maupun saudara. Jadi memang aku tidak mengerti."

Ketika Sasuke bertanya mengapa aku melakukan hal sejauh ini untuknya yang aku dapat katakan hanya satu.

"Untukku, ini adalah ikatan pertama. Karena itu aku akan menghentikanmu."

Sasuke, kau segalanya untukku.

Kau temanku, kau sudah seperti seseorang yang paling mengerti diriku, kau seperti saudaraku. Lebih dari itu, ada perasaan lebih dalam yang bahkan aku tidak bisa menyimpulkannya. Kau begitu berarti bagiku, Sasuke.

Bahkan ketika chidorimu menembus dadaku, tidak ada perasaan benci sedikitpun dariku. Kemarahanku bukan karena benci, aku membalas bukan karena dendam padamu. Aku kesal akan diriku yang tidak tahu jika sejauh ini perasaan bencimu pada semua orang.

Konyolkah aku jika aku mengatakan aku juga mengerti dirimu?

Bahkan ketika wujudmu dan wujudku berubah, nyatanya kau tetap Sasuke yang aku kenal, dan aku juga tetap Naruto yang selalu bersamamu selama ini. Bahkan ketika kita beradu pukulan untuk terakhir kala itu, kau dan aku masih saling bertatapan seperti kala kita bersama di masa menyenangkan itu.

Sasuke sungguh, kala itu ingatanku kembali di saat kita masih kecil. Kau di depanku, kita menautkan jari seolah ada sesuatu di antara kita yang tidak akan hilang—sebuah ikatan.

Dan ketika itu kau tersenyum, aku sungguh senang. Namun mengapa aku menatapku dengan mata sendu ketika kau berhasil melukaiku?

Sungguh aku tidak pernah membencimu, Sasuke. Saat itu yang aku yakini adalah kau ragu dengan kebencianmu sendiri. Namun pada akhirnya, sampai saat itupun, aku masih tidak bisa mengejarmu 'kan Sasuke?

Aku masih tidak bisa mengejarmu Sasuke.

Kau pergi. Aku terbangun di punggung guru Kakashi yang membawaku kembali pulang ke Konoha.

"Guru Kakashi. Sasuke bagaimana?"

Sekuat tenaga aku bertanya, segenap hati berdoa agar kau tetap tinggal.

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku terlambat."

Tidak. Aku yang tidak bisa menahannya. Ketika mataku terpejam, membiarkan air mata turun begitu saja, aku membayangkan dirimu yang terluka berjalan di tengah hujan seperti ini. Mengutuk diriku yang sangat lemah.

Yang tersisa hanyalah ikat kepalamu yang selalu aku simpan.

* * *

Andai aku kuatkan diriku untuk mengejarmu waktu itu, kau mungkin tidak akan hilang.

* * *

Janjiku pada Sakura tidak dapat ditepati, tentu ia kecewa. Pada akhirnya hanya aku dan Sakura di sini, menangis dalam hati atas perginya teman kami, sahabat kami, Sasuke yang meninggalkan desa.

Semuanya sia-sia. Teman-teman menatap iba padaku. Aku yang saat itu masih dengan penyesalan amat besar karena membiarkan Sasuke pergi ke tempat Orochimaru yang jelas ingin memanfaatkannya.

Ikat kepala Sasuke yang tergores selalu aku bawa, selalu aku genggam. Seolah aku bisa merasakan keberadaan Sasuke karena ikat kepala itu, seolah Sasuke akan kembali pada kami—padaku.

Petapa mesum, guru Jiraiya bilang padaku, jika aku ingin membawa Sasuke kembali, maka aku harus menjadi lebih kuat. Ia akan melatihku asal aku ikut dengannya, berkelana keluar Konoha untuk melatih diriku.

Apa jadinya jika aku tidak ada di desa saat Sasuke pulang?

Jawabannya sangat pasti bahwa Sasuke tidak akan pulang ke desa ini lagi. Dendam telah membutakan dirinya, kebencian meliputi hatinya. Sasuke sudah memiliki tujuannya sendiri. Lalu aku, tentu harus memiliki tujuanku sendiri juga.

Membawa Sasuke kembali.

* * *

Bukan karena janjiku padanya, namun karena aku ingin kau kembali. Untukku.

* * *

Tiga tahun berlalu sejak saat itu 'kan Sasuke? Setelahnya aku kembali ke Konoha dengan harapan yang baru.

Teman-teman sudah terlihat berbeda dan lebih dewasa. Sakura juga lebih cantik dari tiga tahun yng lalu.

Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke?

"Aku pulang, Sasuke."

Itulah yang aku ucapkan. Aku harap pada waktu itu kau bisa mendengarku. Aku sudah kembali ke desa. Aku harap kau juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama sepertiku.

Seperti, _aku pulang_ , _Naruto_. Misalnya?

Aku ingin segera mengejarmu, kembali bertemu denganmu, mengetahui kabarmu. Sasuke, aku harap kau masih baik-baik saja.

* * *

Hingga saat ini, aku selalu menanti kalimat itu.

* * *

Saat kita bertemu adalah hal paling mengejutkan bagiku. Ketika tim 7 yang baru, di bawah pengawasan kapten Yamato menyusup ke markas Orochimaru, kami akhirnya menemukanmu Sasuke.

Kau berdiri di sana saat aku menatapmu. Wajahmu memandang kami dingin seolah tidak mengharapkan kedatangan kami.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke, kau berubah sangat banyak. Kau terlihat sangat dewasa, kharismamu semakin terasa, wajahmu sangat tegas. Namun kenapa matamu terasa kelam dan dingin?

"Naruto 'kah?"

Aku kembali mengingat di mana terakhir kita bertemu. Saat di mana aku menghajarmu dan kau berteriak mengenai perasaanmu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah mengerti dirimu karena aku tidak memiliki orangtua dan saudara.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Aku tidak berani menatapnya kala itu. Aku kembali pada masa itu. Sasuke, ingatkah dirimu?

"Lalu kenapa pada waktu itu kau tidak bunuh saja aku?! Bukankah itu caramu untuk menghancurkan ikatan, Sasuke!"

Kau di sana dengan tenangnya menjawab. Bukan itu caramu untuk memutuskan ikatan, kau tidak ingin seperti orang itu.

Selanjutnya kau turun begitu cepat ke arahku. Tangan kirimu berada di pundakku. Entah mengapa aku tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan waktu itu.

"Jika diingat, bukankah mimpimu untuk menjadi seorang Hokage?"

Tentu saja. Itu impianku sejak dulu. Kau mengingatnya, Sasuke.

Ucapan selanjutnya benar-benar membuatku merasa getir. Sasuke mengatakannya seolah ia tidak ingin lagi berurusan dengan kami—denganku.

"Jika kau punya waktu mengejarku, sebaiknya kau gunakan untuk berlatih. Iya 'kan, Naruto?"

Aku terdiam. Suaramu begitu berat, kau terasa mengintimidasi. Sasuke, sudah lama kita tidak sedekat ini bukan? Meski aku takut, namun aku tidak akan mendorongmu. Aku rasa, begini lebih baik. Iya 'kan?

Meski kau mengacungkan katana milikmu seolah ingin membunuhku, aku tidak keberatan, Sasuke.

"Orang yang tidak bisa menyelamatkan temannya, bagaimana bisa menjadi Hokage. Benar 'kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu seperti ini. Terlambatkah aku untuk membawamu pulang?

Aku harap semua dapat kembali dari awal.

Pada akhirnya saat itu bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk membawamu kembali. Setelah itu banyak sekali yang terlewati olehku, Sasuke.

Aku masih berusaha mengejar dirimu, membuat diriku semakin kuat.

Tahu 'kah kau, Sasuke? Aku dan Sakura masih berharap kepulanganmu suatu hari nanti. Sakura sudah menjadi ahli medis yang diakui, teman-teman kita sudah semakin berkembang. Namun tidak ada yang membahas dirimu di depanku.

Di sini kami sudah banyak kehilangan. Guru Asuma tewas melawan dua anggota Akatsuki. Tim Shikamaru dan aku melawan dua orang bernama Hidan dan Kakuzu. Akatsuki sangatlah kuat.

Lalu aku kehilangan guru Jiraiya, sosok yang mengajariku banyak hal. Sasuke, aku sangat sedih saat itu. Aku jadi mengerti bagaimana rasanya ditinggal oleh orang yang kita kasihi. Aku tahu perasaanmu sekarang, Sasuke.

Lalu aku melawan Pain yang telah membunuh guru Jiraiya dan memporak porandakan Konoha. Desa kita hancur, Sasuke. Semua anggota Akatsuki sangatlah kuat. Bukankah kakakmu salah satu anggotanya?

Aku berhasil mengalahkan Pain—atau lebih tepatnya Nagato. Pada akhirnya Nagato mengembalikan semua nyawa yang telah ia cabut, mengorbankan dirinya untuk menebus kesalahannya.

Sasuke, tahu 'kah dirimu? Ketika aku kembali, banyak sekali orang yang menyambut dan meneriaki namaku. Aku tidak pernah merasakan itu sebelumnya, jadi aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku—ingin kau melihatku, Sasuke. Aku begitu senang saat itu.

Aku masih merasa ada yang hilang.

Kau tidak melihatku di sini, Sasuke. Aku ingin kau menyambutku juga, tersenyum dan tertawa bersamaku dan teman-teman.

Bahkan ketika mereka mengakuiku, meneriakiku sebagai pahlawan, aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya merasa senang.

Aku bukan pahlawan karena aku masih belum dapat menyelamatkanmu, Sasuke.

* * *

Aku hanya ingin kau melihatku.

* * *

Kabar yang membuatku kaget ketika kau melakukan pergerakan untuk membunuh kakakmu setelah kau menghabisi nyawa salah satu Sennin legendaris yang selama ini bersamamu, Orochimaru.

Ternyata dendam itu masih belum pudar. Di saat aku sudah mulai diakui semua orang, kau semakin terpuruk. Sasuke, maafkan aku. Aku harus bagaimana untuk membantumu?

Aku begitu kalap, aku takut. Kau memang kuat, tapi Uchiha Itachi juga kuat. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya ketika ia bicara suatu hal yang membuatku bingung sampai sekarang. Aku berharap kau baik-baik saja.

Asalkan jangan Sasuke yang pergi, aku mohon.

Puing-puing bangunan yang hancur, api hitam ada di beberapa tempat melahap pepohonan. Lambang keluarga Uchiha di dinding yang hancur itu aku dekati. Kau tidak ada di manapun. Aku terlambat menyelamatkanmu.

Aku memukul dinding itu. Kau habis melakukan pertarungan besar ya? Aku selalu terlambat mengetahui keadaan dirimu. Aku bodoh selalu membiarkanmu pergi menjauh.

Terasa begitu menyesakkan. Bahkan ketika teman-teman menatap iba padaku, aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Aku memang payah.

* * *

Maafkan aku yang tidak ada saat kau terpuruk.

* * *

Hari itu datang. Ketika kau menghampiriku jauh-jauh hanya untuk bilang suka padaku, Sakura.

Sakura, kau itu sangat menyukai Sasuke bukan? Sejak dulu hanya Sasuke yang ada di pikiranmu. Sakura, bukankah Sasuke seperti napas bagimu? Mengapa kau dengan mudahnya mengatakan untuk membiarkan Sasuke begitu saja dan jangan mempedulikannya?

Kau memintaku berjanji untuk membawa Sasuke kembali pulang, ingatkah dirimu?

"Aku akan membawa pulang Sasuke. Bukan untukmu atau janji yang pernah aku buat."

Tapi untuk diriku sendiri. Sekalipun kau tidak pernah memintaku membawa Sasuke kembali, aku akan melakukannya. Untukku. Karena Sasuke membuatku yakin, bahwa ikatan di antara kami tidak akan pernah hilang walah bagaimanapun.

Kabar kembali terdengar jika Sasuke masuk dalam kelompok Akatsuki dan berusaha membawa Hachibi untuk Akatsuki.

Sasuke, kenapa bisa seperti ini?

Kumo dan Konoha sempat berseteru. Perkumpulan lima Kage diadakan. Orang-orang Kumo memaksaku untuk mengatakan di mana dirimu.

Aku memang tidak tahu di mana dirimu, aku juga tidak akan membuka mulut tentang dirimu. Tidak apa mereka memukuliku semau mereka, hingga mereka puas atau apa karena aku tidak akan mati. Aku tidak bisa, mereka menghinamu, Sasuke. Aku tidak mau mereka menghinamu.

Ketika Raikage ingin mencarimu dan membunuhmu, aku mengejarnya. Bersujud di hadapannya bukan masalah asalkan kau bebas dari ancaman negara Kumo yang mengincarmu dan ingin membunuhmu.

Sasuke aku tidak apa, maka dari itu, hentikanlah semuanya.

* * *

Melakukan apapun untukmu bukanlah masalah.

* * *

Kau melawan lima Kage, kau lebih terpuruk dari sebelumnya. Kau juga membunuh Danzo, Hokage sementara Konoha sebelum nenek Tsunade benar-benar mundur dari jabatannya.

Sasuke, kau bahkan berusaha membunuh Sakura jika saja aku tidak datang tepat waktu mungkin teman kita sudah tewas.

Kenapa kalian berdua ingin saling membunuh? Bukankah kita bertiga ini rekan satu tim?

Kita bertemu lagi. Kau terasa jauh lebih dingin dan sulit dijangkau. Matamu tidak ada setitik cahaya sedikitpun. Sasuke, aku ingin sekali menyelamatkanmu.

Aku mendengar semuanya dari seseorang yang memanggil dirinya Madara. Itachi melakukan semuanya demi dirimu bukan, Sasuke? Kau menjadi dendam terhadap Konoha yang hanya memanfaatkan kakakmu dan membuat dirimu merasakan penderitaan yang begitu menyakitkan.

Kenyataan yang membuat kau membenci seluruh orang yang telah membuat keluarga kalian menjadi sengsara.

"Semua kelakuanmu itu bisa aku mengerti."

Karena kau menyayangi kakakmu bukan? Aku juga akan melakukan segalanya untukmu Sasuke, seperti kau melakukan semua ini untuk keluargamu. Aku bisa memakluminya, meski semua orang membencimu, kau tidaklah salah, Sasuke.

"Tidak peduli dunia berkata buruk padamu, Naruto tetap menganggapmu sebagai temannya, Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura, menurutku Sasuke tidaklah seburuk yang semua orang katakan. Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkannya, dari segala kebencian dan dendam yang ada dalam dirinya.

Ah, kenapa jika kita bertemu maka kita akan selalu berkelahi ya? Menggelikan sekali, Sasuke. Aku harap aku bisa membalik jika aku ada di posisimu begitu juga sebaliknya. Namun, kita sama-sama merasa kesepian sejak dulu bukan?

Kau dengan klanmu, aku dengan Kyuubi dalam diriku. Sejak awal, kita berdua memang memiliki kebencian dalam diri kita berdua. Semua orang membenciku, aku membenci mereka. Aku tidak memiliki siapapun.

"Hingga aku bertemu denganmu dan guru Iruka."

Di saat semua menjauhiku, kau tidak melakukannya, Sasuke.

"Jika kita menengok ke belakang saat kita masih anak-anak. Aku dengan Kyuubi, kau dengan Uchiha. Kita memiliki beban yang sama."

Sasuke jika mengingat masa itu lagi membuatku menguak semua kenangan dan keinginanku.

"Jika bisa kembali ke masa itu, sebenarnya aku ingin berjalan ke arahmu yang terduduk sediri di sana dan mengobrol denganmu."

Aku merasa senang jika mengingatnya.

"Aku merasa kau bisa memahami diriku."

Namun aku tidak bisa melakukannya dan hanya tinggal penyesalan yang tersisa. Andai saja aku lebih berani, aku mungkin bisa menyelamatkanmu, Sasuke.

"Sejak saat itu tujuanku adalah untuk sehebat dirimu."

Sasuke, kau yang mengajariku untuk menjadi lebih berani dan percaya pada diriku. Kau yang membuatku semakin kuat, aku tidak hanya dilindungi, namun aku juga bisa melindungi.

"Naruto, kau tidak akan bisa mengubahku apapun yang kau katakan sekarang."

Aku tersenyum kala mendengar ucapanmu. Kau bilang kau akan membunuh semua orang di Konoha termasuk aku. Itu jalan satu-satunya bagimu.

Membunuhmu atau dibunuh olehmu, itu pilihan yang kau berikan padaku.

Namun kau tahu, keyakinan kita berbeda. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, aku juga tidak akan erbunuh olehmu.

"Aku..."

...akan menyelamatkanmu.

Jika diingat kembali perkataanmu waktu itu bahwa shinobi kelas atas bisa membaca pikiran masing-masing hanya melalui saling memukul bukan?

Saat itu kau bertanya apa aku bisa mengerti dirimu atau tidak. Ternyata nyatanya aku tidak tahu apapun yang kau pikirkan saat itu.

"Sasuke, apakah kau bisa membaca apa yang sebenarnya dalam hatiku?"

Pada nyatanya, jika kita saling bertarung, tidak ada satupun yang selamat. Aku dan kau, kita akan mati bersama hanya karena beradu jotos.

"Aku akan menanggung beban kebencianmu. Lalu ayo kita mati bersama."

Betapa aku bergetar di setiap ucapan yang aku lontarkan padamu Sasuke. Betapa aku tidak dapat menahan rasa panas yang menumpuk di pelupuk mata, dan aku hanya terus mengoceh dan tertawa bodoh.

"Dan di dunia selanjutnya, kita akan saling memahami satu sama lain."

Sasuke, kau bilang padaku kau tidak akan pernah berubah dan akan membunuhku lebih dulu. Bahkan jika itu terjadi aku ingin sekali mati dan kembali terlahir bersamamu.

Dan ketika kau pergi untuk kesekian kalinya, kali ini aku membiarkanmu pergi tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Aku siap kapanpun, Sasuke."

* * *

Karena Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke.

* * *

Uchiha Madara menyerang, perang dimulai. Banyak yang telah mati kembali dihidupkan dengan Edo Tensei. Lima negara besar bergabung untuk mengalahkan pasukan Edo Tensei, lima Kage berusaha mengatasi Uchiha Madara ang di duga menjadi biang keladinya.

Saat aku bersama paman Bee, aku bertemu dengan Uchiha Itachi dan Nagato yang dibangkitkan kembali dari kematian.

Aku menceritakan semuanya pada Itachi, tentang bagaimana Sasuke yang sekarang menyimpan dendam yang teramat besar pada Konoha. Itachi khawatir tentu saja dengan Sasuke, begitu juga denganku.

Saat Itachi melepas jutsu yang ia titipkan padaku—mata Shisui—ia melepas jutsu Edo Tensei pada dirinya dengan genjutsu yang ia titipkan padaku. Itachi berusaha melacak siapa pengguna jutsu ini dan mengakhiri semuanya.

"Aku serahkan Sasuke padamu."

Dalam hati aku lebih berharap jika Sasuke bertemu dengan Itachi lalu Itachi menjelaskan segalanya pada Sasuke. Aku harap Itachi dapat membuat Sasuke terlepas dari kebenciannya.

* * *

Aku memiliki harapan yang besar padamu.

* * *

Uchiha Madara yang selama ini aku tahu ternyata bukanlah yang asli. Itu adalah Obito, teman dari guru Kakashi. Sementara Madara yang asli sedang bertarung dengan lima Kage.

Semuanya sungguh kacau. Walau Itachi berhasil melepas jutsu Edo Tensei, namun ternyata mereka sudah merencanakan lebih dari itu.

Mugen Tsukuyomi, dunia tanpa ada peperangan dan rasa sakit.

Jika begitu, bisakah aku ke dunia itu dan hidup dengan tenang bersama Sasuke?

Banyak sekali yang gugur dalam peperangan, aku kehilangan teman-temanku. Hyuuga Neji ikut tewas karena kecerobohanku. Aku merasa tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

Namun semua tetap mendukungku bukan? Kami semua bersama yakin bahwa perang dapat diakhiri tanpa kekalahan di pihak kami.

Hal yang mengejutkan adalah ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba datang di hadapan kami semua. Lalu ia mengatakan jika ia akan menjadi Hokage.

Teman-teman menyoraki ketidak sukaan mereka pada Sasuke. Tapi aku, melihat Sasuke yang mengatakan itu membuatku percaya bahwa Sasuke sudah kembali. Ia akan kembali padaku—pada kami.

Tidak peduli jika ia mau menjadi Hokage, asalkan dia tidak pergi lagi aku sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Kami semua bertarung. Sasuke, kau juga melindungiku di saat seperti ini, maka aku akan melindungimu. Aku tidak akan kehilanganmu lagi, Sasuke. Bertarung bersamamu membuatku bersemangat dan sangat senang.

Meski kapan saja kita bisa mati, aku tidak merasa takut sama sekali. Sampai perang ini berakhir, jika aku masih bisa tetap bersamamu, aku ingin sekali mengakuinya padamu. Maka dari itu, jangan pergi lagi.

* * *

Di sampingmu, meski kematian datang kapanpun menjemputku, aku merasa senang.

* * *

Reinkarnasi dari kakak beradik Indra dan Ashura. Dikatakan bahwa pertarungan tidak akan berhenti begitu saja selama kita masih berada di garis takdir yang sama dengan Indra dan Ashura.

Sasuke dan aku bukanlah Indra maupun Ashura. Kami adalah kami.

Toh memang benar kami kembali bertarung setelah perang usai. Atau memang yang Hagoromo katakan benar adanya? Takdir mempermainkan kami seperti ini.

Ini yang kau dan aku inginkan Sasuke, agar kita bisa tahu isi hati masing-masing. Aku berharap kau juga tahu isi hatiku, Sasuke. Hingga aku tidak perlu mengoceh panjang karena sebetulnya kau tidak suka aku banyak bicara 'kan?

Sasuke, meski kehilangan tanganku tidak ada satupun yang aku sesali. Aku kalah, tapi kau juga mengaku kalah, karena sejak awal tidak ada kalah atau menang di antara kita.

Aku hanya ingin berjalan sejajar denganmu. Bukan melampauimu, atau berada di belakangmu.

Kenapa kau tersenyum? Apakah kau merasa senang sepertiku? Walau mati sekalipun saat itu, aku merasa tidak memiliki penyesalan setitikpun. Aku tidak butuh genjutsu yang menciptakan dunia impian kita, karena nyatanya saat ini, terbaring denganmu dengan keadaan hancur seperti ini merupakan kebahagiaan.

Bahwa aku ingin selalu berada di sampingmu.

Aku berharap, selamanya, hingga kapanpun, jika itu bersamamu ke neraka sekalipun aku akan mengikutimu.

Karena aku nyatanya mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Roda takdir terus berputar. Aku harap tidak seperti ini.

* * *

Kau menikah, aku pun menikah. Kau memiliki putri yang mirip denganmu dan Sakura, begitu kelu hatiku setiap melihat Sarada.

Hei, Sasuke. Bukankah takdir benar-benar mempermainkanku?

Ikat kepala yang selama ini aku jaga telah aku kembalikan padamu. Kau tetap pergi, tidak tinggal di Konoha. Walau aku telah menjadi Hokage, ini sama sekali bukan mimpiku yang sesungguhnya, Sasuke.

Aku bahagia? Iya. Aku merasa lengkap? Tidak.

Karena setelah kita memilih jalan yang ternyata aku sesali dan—mungkin—kau sesali juga, ini sesungguhnya membuatku sangat sedih.

Sekarang yang bisa aku lakukan menjalani hidup seolah tidak pernah ada perasaan apapun dariku untukmu. Kau dengan istri dan anakmu, aku dengan istri dan anak-anakku.

Menggelikan bukan, Sasuke?

Andai saja, aku lebih berani mengungkapkannya padamu. Andai saja aku saat itu ketika ingin mengantarmu pergi tidak melihat dirimu di sana dengan Sakura yang terlihat tersipu, menyentuh lembut dahi gadis rekan satu tim kita. Seolah kau memang membalas perasaan Sakura.

Aku takut, aku pengecut. Itu yang membuatku merasakan penyesalan setiap harinya.

Menikah dengan Hinata bukanlah hal yang aku impikan, Sasuke. Namun bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau bahagia dengan Sakura dan Sarada?

Lalu ketika Sasuke pulang, ia memanggilku untuk membicarakan sesuatu tentang jutsu terlarang milik Kaguya, aku langsung menuju ke tempat ia berada.

Di dalam hutan, Sasuke terduduk di sana, di dahan pohon yang besar. Aku menghampirinya dan memanggil namanya.

Betapa aku merindukan Sasuke. Ia terlihat berbeda, usia telah memakan waktu kami, ia terlihat sangat tampan dan lebih tegas. Rambut yang menutupi setengah wajahnya, jubah yang menutupi tubuh tinggi tegapnya, juga tangan kirinya yang hilang karena pertarungan kami kala itu.

Ia berdiri ketika menerima gulungan dariku, ia sudah ingin pergi.

"Kau ingin pergi secepat ini?"

Tinggalah walau hanya sebentar. Bicara lebih lama lagi denganku. Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke.

"Naruto. Tolong sampaikan maafku pada Sakura."

Aku merasa getaran di hatiku, dadaku terasa sesak dan mataku memanas. Permintaan maaf untuk Sakura karena ia selalu meninggalkan istrinya itu.

Lalu bagaimana denganku Sasuke?

"...denganku."

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana denganku." Aku membuka suaraku. Aku menatapnya getir. "Bukannya kau harusnya meminta maaf padaku karena selalu pergi dan memberi pesan untuk Sakura melaluiku?"

Tidak adil, Sasuke. Aku sangat mencintaimu sehingga melakukan hal seperti itu membuatku merasa sengsara. Padahal Sakura juga temanku, namun aku tidak suka—

—dengannya maupun Sarada.

"Meminta tolong padaku seolah aku hanya pengantar pesan. Katakan sendiri padanya!"

Memang apalagi yang aku harapkan? Aku dan kau sudah memiliki keluarga masing-masing. Keluarga Uchiha yang ingin kau bangun kembali sekarang sudah tercapai. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa—menggantikan Sakura yang telah memberi Sasuke seorang Uchiha kecil.

Aku tersenyum getir. Aku pun sama saja bukan?

"Maaf," aku berusaha menahan emosiku. "Akan aku sampaikan pada Sakura-chan. Kau hati-hati dalam perjalananmu, Sasuke."

Dia terdiam memandangku. Aku tersenyum. Perubahan emosiku mungkin membuatnya terheran.

"Cepatlah pulang. Mereka berdua selalu menunggumu." Begitu juga denganku, Sasuke.

Aku selalu menuggumu, sejak dulu. Tidak akan berubah.

Tapi sekarang, kau juga memiliki sebuah keluarga yang selalu menantimu di rumah. Sarada menunggu kepulangan ayahnya, Sakura menunggu kepulangan suaminya.

Aku menunggu Sasuke, seseorang yang merupakan tujuan hidupku. Orang yang memberikanku sebuah ikatan yang sangat berarti dan tidak akan pernah aku lupakan. Seseorang yang membuatku menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Uchiha Sasuke, pahlawan dalam hidupku. Ialah yang terhebat bagiku.

Ketika pria itu tak kunjung pergi, aku menatapnya seolah bertanya. Apalagi yang ia tunggu kali ini?

"Sasuke, kau tidak jadi—"

"Maafkan aku, Naruto."

Kau tahu Sasuke, betapa terkejutnya aku mendengar ucapanmu itu. Permintaan maaf keluar dari bibirmu yang bahkan aku tidak tahu kau mengucapkan maaf untuk hal yang mana.

Bibirku bergetar seperti kala aku bertemu dengan Sasuke ketika ia ingin membunuhku dan Sakura. Aku berusaha tertawa, namun sepertinya tidak bisa.

"Untuk apa, Sasuke? Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun." Aku tertawa hambar. "Kalau kau mengakui dirimu brengsek, itu 'kan memang sejak dulu."

Kenapa kau diam Sasuke? Apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini? Apa aku terlihat menyedihkan saat ini? Aku ingin kau menjawabnya.

"Atas segalanya."

Aku terpaku ketika ia melangkah lebih dekat ke arahku. Aku harap Sasuke berhenti karena aku tidak ingin mengutarakannya pada Sasuke, aku terlalu pengecut untuk itu.

"Meninggalkanmu selama ini, membuatmu kesusahan, membuatmu terbebani akan diriku dan dendam bodohku."

Tidak, Sasuke. Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Kau tidak seperti itu.

"Karena kau hanya melihatku dan berusaha menyelamatkanku. Karena kau tetap percaya aku akan pulang meski nyatanya aku selalu pergi darimu. Karena aku selalu meninggalkanmu."

Aku tidak bisa menatapnya. Wajahku tertunduk menyembunyikan mataku yang terasa sangat perih. Jangan mengatakan hal itu dengan nada menyesal, kau tidaklah salah.

"Naruto." Aku mendongkak ketika ia memanggil namaku. Ia menyentuhkan dua jarinya pada dahiku. Hangat. "Maafkan aku—

—yang tidak dapat benar-benar menyatukan ikatan kita selama ini."

Di hadapanmu aku bergetar. Dengan jarimu yang menyentuh lembut dahiku, juga dengan ucapanmu aku menangis. Aku, seorang Hokage, pria berkepala tiga yang memiliki istri dan anak menangis di hadapan orang yang teramat aku cintai.

"Sasuke," lirihku. Aku menggeleng. "Sampai saat ini aku masih mencintaimu, brengsek."

Ia melihatku dengan senyuman tipisnya. Ibu jarinya menghapus air mataku. "Aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu hingga saat ini."

Kenapa hidup terasa tidak adil? Mengapa takdir mempertemukanku denganmu jika hanya mempermainkan perasaan kita?

Karena kebodohanku, karena aku tidak bisa terlepas darimu. Karena sejak awal yang aku lihat hanya dirimu. Meskipun kau memelukku saat ini, tetap saja menyedihkan karena kau bukanlah milikku. Karena bersamamu hanya menjadi anganku.

Bahkan ketika kau menciumku, yang terasa hanyalah kesedihan karena nyatanya kau—juga aku—telah melakukannya bersama orang yang tidak kita cintai. Kau bukan hanya untukku, dan aku bukan hanya untukmu.

Sasuke, jika aku bisa kembali ke masa itu. Di mana kita masih kecil, kau duduk menatap danau dan aku melihatmu. Aku ingin berada di waktu itu untuk merubah takdir kita dari awal.

Atau aku harus menunggu di kehidupan selanjutnya sehingga kita dapat benar-benar mengikat diri kita dalam sebuah ikatan yang tidak akan pernah hilang?

Karena hingga nanti, aku berharap takdir membawaku kembali padamu dengan ikatan ini, Sasuke.

Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, seseorang yang selalu menatapmu, pahlawan dalam hidupku, Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

 **SELESAI**

* * *

 **Happy belated birthday, Sasuke!**

Maaf ya jika ini berantakan sekali, dan banyak yang dilewat karena nyatanya saya cuma butuh scene SasuNaru aja /nak

Dan juga saya ga terlalu ingat sama semua ucapannya, jadi maaf kalau kurang akurat.

Juga nyatanya saya belum nonton Naruto sampai akhir (lol) jadi pertarungan akhirnya saya skip gitu aja

If I could say, selama saya nonton Naruto yang cowok pirang unyu pikirin itu cuma Sasuke. No Sasuke No Life istilahnya ya. Tapi kok dek, kamu mendadak kawin sama perempuan ya? Ke mana cintamu dan obsesimu pada Sasuke?

Dan jujur, karena semua yang di atas itulah saya cinta sama SasuNaru. Terimakasih Sasuke dan Naruto, kalianlah yang membuat saya jadi fujoshi :') /bangga

Saya juga masih /darn/ terpuruk di kapal ini karena SasuNaru begitu indah.

Ini seri pertamanya, saya juga buat versi sudut pandang Sasuke yang rencananya mau di publish pas ultah Naruto, tapi kayaknya kok lama amat ya?

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca!

Saya menantikan saran, jika ada kesalahan mohon pengarahannya. Semoga pada suka bacanya dan tambah jatuh cinta sama OTPkuuu~

 _ **Love,**_

 **Harayuki**


End file.
